Der Weg des Lebens
by Am17
Summary: Cassandra muss sich nach Jahren auf der Erde ihrer Vergangenheit stellen. Diese Fanfiktion ist für den Fanfiktion Award 2012 auf entstanden.


_[I]„Hey meine Kleine, es ist Zeit aufzustehen.", hörte sie ihre __Mutter, durch den Schleier des Halbschlafes, der noch über ihr lag, rufen._

„_Will nicht.", antwortete sie und drehte sich in ihrem Bett um, s__odass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihrer Mutter lag._

„_Nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet meine Kleine.", sagte ihre Mutter, als sie ihr spielerisch die Bettdecke wegzog._

„_Du weißt doch, dass wir heute Gäste bekommen und dein Vater möchte, dass du dabei bist, wenn wir sie begrüßen, also steh auf und zieh dich an."_

„_Aber Mom, ich will nicht. Die bleiben doch eh länger, dann kann ich sie auch morgen begrüßen."_

„_Nein, das wirst du __nicht und das ist mein letztes Wort.", sprach ihre Mutter._

_Zum ersten Mal für diesen Morgen sah sie ihre Mutter direkt an und erblickte eine kleine silberne Kette um ihren Hals hängen._

„_Darf ich deine Kette tragen, wenn ich schon mit muss?", fragte sie ihre Mutter und zeigte auf die Kette._

_Keine Zehn Minuten später stand sie mit ihrer Familie vor ihrem Haus und wartete darauf, dass ihre Gäste kämen. _

_Während der ganzen Zeit über, als sie dort stand, spielte sie mit dem Anhänger der Kette, der aus zwei Schwingen, die an einer tennisschlägerförmigen Vase befestigt waren, bestand._

_Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vor langer Zeit erzählt, das diese Kette seit Generationen in ihrer Familie, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, von Mutter zur erstgeborenen Tochter weiter gegeben wurde._

_Sie blickte erneut auf den Anhänger hinunter, nur um zu sehen, dass er noch dar war, als sie von einem blauem Licht umhüllt wurde..._[/I]

...Schweißgebadet schreckte die junge Frau in ihrem Bett auf, bis sie kerzengerade im Bett saß.

Orientierungslos sah sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr verriet, wo sie sich befand.

Ihre Blicke fielen auf das große Fenster, das ihr einen Blick auf die Skyline von Colorado Springs gewährte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie gemerkte hatte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Nur ein Alptraum." ,sprach sie zu sich selbst.

Mit der Hand griff sie nach ihrem Handy und blickte auf die Uhr auf dem Display, 5:56 Uhr.

Sie legte das Handy zurück, schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

Gemütlich ging sie in die Küche und setzte erst einmal frischen Kaffee auf, etwas, das ihr Onkel ihr vor Jahren gezeigt hatte. Noch heute dankte sie ihm, dass er ihr gezeigt hatte, was Kaffee war.

Mit ihrer ersten Tasse des Tages in der Hand ging sie, nur mit ihrem Pyjama bekleidet, auf die Terrasse und setzte sich auf die große Hollywood-Schaukel; einem Vermächtnis ihrer Adoptivmutter. Sie zog die Beine an sich heran, damit sie ganz auf der Schaukel saß.

Als sie dort saß und zusah, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Pikes Peak kamen und langsam die Stadt weckten, dachte sie über den Traum nach, der sie geweckt hatte.

Schon seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr hatte sie diese Träume gehabt, doch sie hatten zwei Jahre, nachdem ihre Adoptiv-Mutter gestorben war, aufgehört.

Umso mehr wunderte es sie, dass die Träume wieder gekommen waren, vor allem, nach so langer Zeit.

Sie fasste sich an den Hals, wo eine Kette baumelte die sie von ihrer Adoptiv-Mutter zu ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, einem der letzten Geburtstage, den die beiden je zusammen gefeiert hatten.

Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie sprang auf, rannte ins Innere ihres Hauses, direkt zum Telefon, wo sie die Nummer des nächsten Taxiunternehmens wählte.

Als zwanzig Minuten später das Taxi vor der Tür stand, war sie angezogen und bereit auf die Reise zu gehen.

„Zum Flughafen."

Fünf Stunden später stand sie vor dem Besuchereingang des Pentagons.

Sie wusste, wenn sie diesen Weg einschlagen würde, würde sie mit Sachen konfrontiert werden, die sie lieber vergessen hätte, es aber nicht konnte, da es zu ihr gehörte.

Ein Blick um sie herum machte ihr klar, dass es nur diesen einen Weg für sie gab.

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck ging sie die Stufen zum Eingang hoch und ging direkt zur Besucheranmeldung.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfe?", wurde sie von einem Sergeant empfangen.

„Hallo, ich würde gerne zu Lieutenant General O`Neill, ich hätte etwas mit ihn zu besprechen."

„Haben sie einen Termin, der General ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann?" fragte der Sergeant.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Termin. Es ist aber wichtig, dass ich mit dem General spreche."

„Es tut mir leid, Ma´am, aber ohne Termin kann ich Sie nicht zum General durchlassen."

„Ok, wo ist das Büro des Generals, ich warte dort auf ihn."

„Wie sie wollen, Ma´am, dann bräuchte ich Ihren Ausweis, damit ich Ihnen einen Besucherausweis ausstellen kann."

Keine Viertelstunde später saß sie vor dem Büro des Generals, nachdem der Sergeant ihr am Empfang mehr oder weniger freundlich einen Besucherausweis ausgestellt hatte.

Doch allmählich wurde ihr die Warterei zu viel, sodass sie aufstand und direkt an die Tür des Vorzimmers klopfte.

Ein gedämpftes „Herein" veranlasste sie dazu in das Büro einzutreten.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch, der vor ihr stand, saß Command Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er die junge Frau überrascht, als sie das Büro betrat.

„Hey Walter. Ich wollte zu ihm." begrüßte sie Walter und zeigte auf die Tür, die zum Büro von General O´Neill führte.

„Er ist seit heute Morgen schon in einer Besprechung mit einigen Mitgliedern des IOA, es könnte noch etwas dauern, bis er fertig ist. Kann ich dir denn helfen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, denn ich würde gerne nach Hause, nur dafür brauche ich seine Erlaubnis."

Walter sah sie nur komisch an, als sie sagte, sie wolle nach Hause und bräuchte die Erlaubnis des Generals.

Dann machte es plötzlich „Klick" bei Walter; als er auch schon nach dem Hörer seines Telefons griff.

„Sir, ich habe hier ihre Nichte, die Sie etwas fragen wollte … Ich weiß, dass sie in einer wichtigen Besprechung sind, Sir, aber es ist wichtig … Ja Sir, natürlich Sir."

„Du kannst zu ihm gehen, er erwartet dich."

„Danke Walter; du bist immer noch der Beste." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich von Walter und öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Generals.

„Cassie", wurde sie auch sofort herzerwärmend von ihrem Onkel General Jack O´Neill empfangen, der von hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen war und sie umarmte. Die Mitglieder des IOA waren vergessen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Walter meinte, es wäre wichtig.", fragte er sie, als er sie wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Ähm Jack?" fragte sie und deutete auf die drei Anzugträger, die vor dem Schreibtisch des Generals saßen und den beiden irritiert zusahen.

„Oh ja. Wir sprechen später weiter.", sagte er zu den dreien und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten, war Jack zusammen mit Cassie aus dem Büro verschwunden.

Zusammen hatten sich die beiden in die Cafeteria des Pentagons durchgekämpft, wo sie nun saßen und zusammen zu Mittag aßen.

„Um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten, ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen. Ich habe dort etwas zurück gelassen, was ich gerne wieder hätte."

Jacks Gesichtsausdruck war zunehmend ernster geworden, als er hörte, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Cassandra Fraiser, bist du dir sicher, dass du dort hin willst? Das letzte Mal, als du dort warst, war es wegen Nirti und ihrem Experiment und du weißt, wie es an uns allen gezehrt hat als du wieder gesund warst, wie es an [B]**dir**[/b] gezehrt hat."

Cassandra schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß, ich war dabei. Jack, damals war ich sechzehn Jahre alt, ich war seit vier Jahren erst auf der Erde und ich hatte noch mit all dem zu kämpfen, was damals auf Hanka passiert ist. Dem ist nicht mehr so. Ich weiß, was auf mich zukommt. Wie Sam damals gesagt hat, irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich meinen Geistern stellen muss und das ist jetzt. Ich frage nicht deshalb, ob du es verstehst, ich frage dich nur, ob du mich gehen lässt."

Jack fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand durch sein Gesicht, als ob er etwas wegwischen wollte.

„Du warst zu lange in der Gegenwart von SG-1 Cassie. Ja, ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem du zurück gehen wolltest, doch ich habe gehofft, dass ich mich irren würde. Ich werde Hank Bescheid geben, du kannst gehen."

Zwei Tage später war es still im Kontroll- sowie im Torraum des SGC.

Alleine vor dem inaktiven Gate stand Cassandra Fraiser und blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter in den Kontrollraum, wo sie alle standen.

Sam, Daniel, Teal´c, Walter, Siler, selbst einige Küchenhilfen, die Cassandra, als sie noch kleiner war, immer etwas zugesteckt hatten wann immer sie auf der Basis war und selbst Jack war aus Washington angereist, standen im Kontrollraum, da keine Missionen geplant waren.

Sie nickte ihnen allen noch einmal zu, als auch das Tor schon anfing zu wählen.

„Chevron Eins aktiviert… Chevron Zwei aktiviert … Chevron Drei aktiviert … Chevron Vier aktiviert … Chevron Fünf aktiviert … Chevron Sechs aktiviert …" drang Walters Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Sie wusste, wann sich das Wurmloch etablieren würde und sie es durchschritten hätte, würde für sie ein neues Kapitel ihres Lebens beginnen.

Eines, das ihr erst all jene ermöglicht hatten, die nun darauf warteten, dass sie durch das Gate treten würde und das finden würde, wonach sie suchte.

Ihre linke Hand verstärkte bei diesen Gedanken den Griff um den Blumenstrauß, den sie bei sich hatte.

Eine weiße Rose für jedes Jahr, das sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern, ihrer Familie und Freunden auf Hanka verbracht hatte und eine rote Amaryllis für jedes Jahr, das sie auf der Erde bei ihrer neuen Familie verbracht hatte.

„... Chevron Sieben … fixiert!"

Der Vortex des Wurmloches tauchte für wenige Sekunden alles in ein blaues Licht, ein solches, das sie vor Tagen geweckt hatte und sie veranlasst hatte, diese Reise zu starten.

Es war nur noch ein Schritt, ein Schritt, der ihr altes Leben von ihrem neuen trennte, ein Schritt, der wohl der wichtigste für sie war.

Ein Schritt und sie war dort, wo alles begonnen hatte, ein Ort, wo ihr Freude und Leid gleichermaßen begegnet waren.

„Danke Mom. Danke Janet.", murmelte sie, als sie diesen letzten Schritt vollbrachte...


End file.
